The Destruction of Young Kovu's Treasures
Young Kovu and Babs Bunny walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Babs was covering Young Kovu's eyes. "Babs, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Young Kovu asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Babs said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Babs closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Babs uncovered Young Kovu's eyes. Young Kovu gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Young Kiara. "Oh, Babs! You are the best!" Young Kovu exclaimed happily and gave her a hug. Young Kovu then went around the statue and said "It looks just like her! It even has her eyes!" Young Kovu then said "Why, Kiara, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Young Kovu then laughed happily and spun around in joy. He stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed King Miguel in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Dad!" Young Kovu exclaimed in shock. Babs hid quickly. Louis was a few feet behind Miguel. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept patience until now, Kovu!" Miguel said angrily. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Young Kovu bit his lip and began to explain "But, Dad, I--" "Now, I'm going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal lion cub from drowning?" Miguel demanded. "Look, Dad! I had to!" Young Kovu argued. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Kovu, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Miguel shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, she would have drowned and died!" Young Kovu said. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" Miguel cried. "You're more of a monster than my mother Zira! You don't even know Kiara!" Young Kovu shouted. "Know her? I don't have to know her!" Miguel roared. "They're all the same! Spineless, savage, cold-hearted monsters and immortal hunters who capture fun 'n' games, incapable of having any feelings-" That did it for Young Kovu, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DAD, I LOVE HER!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Upon realizing what he had just said, Young Kovu gasped and clamped his mouth closed. Babs and Louis gasped as well. Miguel looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his scepter and turned to Louis. He screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave him in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Miguel shouted. "Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy!" Louis cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Young Kovu shouted. Miguel then turned back to Young Kovu. "Have you finally lost your mind completely, Kovu? She's a mortal lion cub! You're an immortal lion cub!" Miguel shouted. "I don't care anymore!" Young Kovu pouted. "So help me, Kovu, I will get through to you, and if talking to you isn't good enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" Miguel said menacingly as his scepter glowed. Miguel's scepter glowed. Louis and Babs gasped and ran for cover. "Dad!" Young Kovu said, trying to make Miguel stop, but no avail. "No! No, dad! Please, dad, stop!" Then he set his sights on the statue of Young Kiara. He pointed his scepter at it. "DAD, NO!" Young Kovu shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction